pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gandareva
| source = The Final Wish | page = 78-79 }} Aquatic menaces that haunt the depths of the ocean Gandareva are hugely powerful dragons that lust not just for treasure but the sort of riches that would make kings envious. Appearance Huge creatures, the gandareva resemble vast stony serpents over thirty foot in length that have sprouted great wings and two sets of clawed legs. The gandareva's skin looks like the mottled pebbles of the sea floor, allowing it to blend in with its habitat surprisingly well for a creature of its size. The gandareva's arms are strong and muscular and end in huge scything claw capable of ripping a ship to shreds. Its wings are big and aid it greatly in swimming but also allow it to fly, gandareva have been spotted skimming the wave with surprising agility, though when they attack they tend to come from below. Habitat & Ecology Gandareva dwell in the ocean depths, normally within easy reach of rich and busy shipping lanes. Gandareva are a blight on whatever area they inhabit, they devastate the local ecology eating all they can, devastating fish stocks with disastrous effects for those whose livelihoods depend on the sea. They are just as large a menace to those who dwell above the ocean, sinking any ship with treasure that grabs their attention and demanding huge tolls from any other ship that passes by. Gandareva are incredibly territorial once they have established a lair and thus are very hard to get rid of, entire fleets have been sent to dislodge a Gandareva, normally such ships end up as driftwood. Gandareva seem to prefer temperate and tropical waters being most common in the warm water surrounding Garund. Gandareva are part of a group of dragons known as Azi, these dragons combine the worse elements of draconic greed and biology with the destruction nature of the fiends known as Divs. These ancient origin gives the gandareva some unique abilities, as well as the breath weapon common to all true dragons (the gandareva spew noxious highly acidic slime) they carry with them a unique and powerful curse. Gandareva can spout a deadly curse that makes the creature it targets grow much heavy, causing it to sink if in water, this curse has lead to many horrific, drowning deaths. While creatures of the water gandareva can live above the surface though doing so make their scales dry out which causes some discomfort, the only thing that can draw them out for that length of time is if they believe they have been stolen from, in such a situation their wrath is terrible. Society While they have little society of their own (Azi are notoriously arrogant creatures that view all dragons as subjects and all other mortals as toys) gandareva are oddly influenced by their surrounding societies as they desire to posses only the most extraordinary treasure that would be the envy of kings. The only thing that can appease this greed is the truly great treasure, the weapons of legendary heroes, world famous works of art, or ships loaded with newly discovered treasure. While most dragons are extremely covetous gandareva actually revel in not just the wealth but in actually being envied, especially by the rich and the powerful. Known Gandareva *Gold Spider References Category:Azi Category:Dragons Category:CR 16 creatures Category:Neutral evil creatures Category:Aquatic subtype creatures